Undercover
by Gaaracrazy
Summary: Sakura's missing. She has been for almost a year now, but no one seems to know what happened. Or even seem to care. But Naruto isn't fooled. He's going to find her, even if he has to enlist a former teammates help. Too bad she isn't really missing at all. Some Sakura/Kakahi. A hint of Sakura/Kiba. Potiential Sakura/Sasuke. And a whole lot of Sakura/Itachi.
1. Prologue

I know I promised not to start another story until my HP/LoR one was done, but this one has been bugging me forever. Plus I'm procrastinating finishing the last few chapters of my book.

I haven't watched or read all of Naruto so a lot of my knowledge is from google and other fanfics, so don't be surprised if some of it doesn't quite go along with the series.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sad, but true.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke's black eyes regarded Naruto with halfhearted interest. His sword at his back itching to be drawn. "I don't have time to play with you right now."

"Tck. I'm not here to fight you, teme." Naruto kept his distance from his former teammate as they stood across from each other in the clearing. It had taken him weeks to track the missing nin down and he wasn't going to waste this chance by fighting, no matter how much he wanted to.

"If you're here to try and talk me into coming back, you're wasting your breath and my time." Sasuke turned to leave not even sparing the blonde a second glance. He wouldn't attack him. Not when he said he wasn't going to fight. His word was one of his best and worst traits. One that would get the blonde idiot killed one day.

"I'm not here for that either."

Sasuke paused at his words, curiosity getting the better of him. "Then what? You just wanted to talk with an old friend? Because we aren't friends anymore. When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours?"

Ignoring Sasuke's insults, Naruto took a step forward. "It's Sakura."

The sound of his pink haired ex-teammate's name caused Sasuke smirk at the blonde as he turned back around. "Is she still alive? I would have thought she'd have gone and gotten herself killed already."

Even as Sasuke said the words Naruto knew they were a lie. He wanted to know about her or he wouldn't have even bothered to answer him. He'd always had a backwards way of showing that he cared.

"She's missing."

"So?"

That one word said more than a dozen could have. He didn't expect Sasuke to declare undying love for their teammate or swear to find her. Not without some motivation and motivation was not a department Naruto was lacking in. Not after what he saw.

"She's been missing for almost a year." Naruto continued as if the shinobi across from him hadn't even spoken. "She went on a simple C Rank escort mission and never came back."

"She's probably dead." Sasuke mocked even though the wheels in his head began to turn. Sakura could handle herself, even if she couldn't beat him in a fight. It had his interest peaked for sure.

"She's stronger than you think. But it's not that she's missing. It's how she is missing." Naruto held his hands out to emphasis his point. "They won't let us look for her. Grandma won't even tell us anything about where the escort was or who it was for and nobody seems to recall Sakura ever mentioning when she'd be back."

"You keep coming after me, even after the Hokage forbid it. I don't see how it would be any different now. Does she even know you are here?"

Naruto grit his teeth. He hadn't asked for permission to track Sasuke down. No one, not even Kakashi, knew what he had planned. He was actually on another mission he had finished up weeks ahead of time and was dragging it out so he could find the elusive prick. Sakura was worth that much, at least.

"This is different. She was Tsunade's apprentice. They wouldn't just give up on her without even sending someone to look for her. It's like they don't even care that she's gone. They have already listed her as a missing nin, without even questioning it."

Sasuke frowned. "I still don't see what you expect me to do. Or why you think I would even care? She turned rogue, so what? Maybe she got tired of your big mouth. It happens." He held his arms out like to say, 'Look at me.'

"They wouldn't have just dismissed her so easily. You don't understand. Sakura has responsibilities. People she cares about and that care about her! She wouldn't just leave. She's not like you!" He pointed a shaking finger at him, his rage threatening to break free.

"Then she's dead." Sasuke stated. "As a shinobi you should be used to loss. Say a prayer for her and move on. Like I intend to."

"But she's not dead, that's the problem." Naruto paused, his voice low as if afraid to admit it. "I saw her."

"Then what do you need me for? Go after her and leave me alone or next time I won't stay around to chat." Sasuke prepared to jump into the trees when Naruto next words caused him to stop.

"She was with Itachi."

Anger filled Sasuke's eyes and his sharingan activated, spinning wildly. "What do you mean she was with Itachi? Is she crazy? Did she get some kind of insane idea to kill him for me so I'd come back?" He appeared in front of Naruto in an instant, gripping the blonde's shoulders. "Only I get to kill my brother. I have to do it. Or it means nothing."

Naruto frowned. "It's not like that. At least I don't think so."

"Then what game are you playing?" Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto's shoulders causing him to wince.

"Sasuke she's wasn't just with Itachi, she was _with_ Itachi."

Sasuke let go of Naruto with a laugh. "You mean like they teamed up? You must have been mistaken. The Akatsuki wouldn't take in such a weakling."

"Maybe they needed a medic? She isn't in the bingo books just for her strength alone. She brought Gaara back from the dead. It's been said she has already past Grandma in her abilities. I'm not sure she has joined them anyways, she wasn't wearing that stupid cloak of theirs." Naruto's lip curled into a grimace, "If she has joined their forces I doubt Itachi was much interested in her abilities. Medical or shinobi wise."

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment, a million questions running through his head as he tried to piece together what he had heard. Why would Sakura be with Itachi? What did Itachi want with her? And why was Naruto looking at him as if he was hoping Sasuke would figure it out on his own and not make him say it?

"You think they are lovers." Sasuke shook his head. "You're delusional."

"I wish, but seeing one of your best friends being fucked up against a wall is a little hard to miss."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Then it's rape."

"Not from where I was standing. She seemed quite happy to be there." Naruto cringed at the memory of the girl he'd had a crush on for years with another man. Sure he was with Hinata now, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little weirded out to see her in such a position.

"He could have used genjutsu on her. Made her think it was me she was with."

This time it was Naruto's turn to laugh. "You still think she's so in love with you that she hasn't had other lovers? It's been five years Sasuke. She dated Kiba for two years, but broke up with him when he wanted to get married. She wanted to focus more on her career in the hospital and didn't want to be tied down." Naruto spit out. Kiba was his friend, but the mutt was nowhere near good enough for the medic nin. He was happy she had broke it off when she did or Naruto would have tried to intervene. "Last I heard she and Kakashi were screwing like bunnies, but even he said she broke it off with him shortly before she left for this last mission."

Sasuke gaped at the mention of his pinkette screwing around with their former sensei. The very thought of her with the older shinobi made him ill. What could she did she even see in him?

"I know right?" Naruto laughed at Sasuke's face, scratching the back of his head. "Took me forever to get the visual out of my head. Plus the jerk admitted Sakura has seen his face, but would she tell me? No. Best friend my ass!"

"Anyways, why would your brother even bother?" The blonde switched topics mid-rant. "I wasn't even aware he knew who Sakura was let alone go out of his way to mind control her into doing him." He tapped his chin in thought. "I mean she is in the bingo books now, but still hardly worth the effort. He can't be that hard up for a lay. Unless-"

"He's taunting me." Sasuke growled. "He knew he was being watched and it would get back to me."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. This wasn't going the way he had hoped. Sasuke was suppose go into a jealous rage and promise he would save Sakura from his brother, not add fuel to his revenge driven fire.

"I'll take care of it." Sasuke announced, disappearing before Naruto could protest.

"Well shit. I hope I haven't done something I'll regret." Naruto frowned, then shrugged, a grin coming to his face. "But at least he'll find out what's going on with Sakura for me."

The blonde jumped into the trees and headed toward the village. It would be good to be home for a while. Maybe he wouldn't need Sasuke. Maybe Sakura has returned already. Or maybe she was in deeper than he wanted to admit.


	2. Chapter 1

A new update already! Yay for progress and procrastination on my part! Not an uber long chapter, but some hopefully you will enjoy it anyways.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura trailed her fingers down the contours of her former sensei's chest. She traced the scars and ridges as she memorized each detail. Her hand slid lower to play along the edge of his hip and intended to go further, but a large hand caught hers and brought it up to a maskless mouth.

"Give an old man a chance to catch his breath." The silvered haired shinobu gave a strained chuckle.

She smiled and placed her hand against his face. Sakura loved that she was one of the only ones Kakashi trusted enough to reveal his face to. He rarely ever wore it when they were together anymore.

The village women would never leave him be of they knew how handsome he really was. No fish lips or moles. The scar over his eye did trail down into his mask and marred his left cheek, but it only added to his good looks. Sakura traced her fingers along his full bottom lip and giggled as he caught it between his teeth.

"What are you doing?" His eyes gazed up at her. "Memorizing me?"

Sakura gave a small sad smile. "Can you blame me? Who knows when I'll be back or when I'll see this face again." She cupped his face in her hands and drew herself down to ghost her lips against his. "I don't want to forget what you look like while I'm gone."

"Like that could ever happen." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her naked form against his. He pressed his mouth to her and though his words were confident, his despair leaked into their kiss. Kakashi turned them over so she was pressed into the mattress as he settled between her legs.

She pulled her mouth from his with a gasp as he pushed into to her. "I thought you needed a break?"

"I can rest when you are gone." He grunted, clasping her hands in his as he moved inside of her. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he had come to depend on his former student to be there. He thanked Kami every day for Kiba screwing up so bad. Kakashi would have never had this chance if it hadn't been for him.

Their affair started one night after Kiba proposed. Sakura had gotten rip roaring drunk as she complained to anyone who would listen about the possessiveness of men. She wasn't an object that would give up everything for a tiny collar on her finger. A diamond wasn't enough to hide the fact that Kiba only wanted to own her not be her partner. He expected her to stop going on missions and working at the hospital so she could pop out pups for him and his overbearing clan.

Sakura was no baby maker. She had dreams and ambitions. Ones that she planned on finishing before she ever thought of quitting the shinobi life. And if she got married. If. It would be to someone who knew the value of her hardwork and determination and didn't want her to change for their ideals.

She was in the middle of her speech, slurred as it were, when Kakashi offered to walk her home. He was slightly tipsy himself, but not so much that he couldn't help his favorite student safely home.

When they had gotten to her apartment, Kakashi walked her to her bedroom. He helped her take her shoes off as she splayed out on her bed. He went to the kitchen and brought her back a glass of water, which he sat down on her nightstand, before turning walk the dreaded path back to his own place.

"Stay." A small voice said from the bed.

Kakashi looked back to see her propped up on her elbows watching him. He was inclined to deny her, but the plead look in her eyes couldn't be ignored. He scratched the back of his head with a hesitant smile. "Alright."

Planning on making his bed on the couch in the living room, Kakashi grabbed a blanket from a lone chair in her room, but was stopped by a small hand on his wrist. The copy nin tensed when she pressed her front against the back of him as her hand caused him to drop the blanket.

"Stay with me, Kakashi." Her voice breathed against his back, for once dropping his honorific without being told.

"You're drunk, Sakura." Kakashi reasoned.

He wouldn't pretend he hadn't noticed how his pupil had grown. He was a man after all and there was only so much denial he was allowed before he broke and found himself admiring her backside at the hospital. Or the way her eyes sparkled when she saw him. He wanted to stay. He wanted her, but it wasn't right.

"I haven't been drunk since you went to the kitchen." She slid her hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. He could feel the chakra in her hand as she pulled the alcohol from his system. "Medic nin remember?"

"You're not thinking clearly. You just broke up with Kiba." He reminded her gently, even as he turned around to hold her in his arms.

She laughed, "I'm not asking you to marry me, Kakashi. Just be with me. Right here." She placed his hand on her breast as she urged his face down to hers. "Right now."

There were many nights after that night and somehow their meaningless fling had turned into something more. They have never labeled it out loud. Haven't told any of their friends, though they suspected most of them knew.

Now though, as Kakashi brought the pink haired medic to her climax again, he felt the need to label it. To make her his. Especially, since she was leaving.

He drew his hands away from where he held her hands down on the bed as they began to catch their breath. He watched her face as she felt the new weight on her hand. He devoured the gasp of surprise when her eyes landed on the silver band with a sakura flower engraved in it wrapped around her right ring finger.

"You put it on the wrong hand."

He brought the ring to his lips, locking his eyes with hers. "It's a promise not a proposal. So, you won't be able to forget what is waiting for you back home."

"Are you sure you will even want me after it's through? I'm going to have to-"

"I know, you've been on plenty of seduction missions before and have I ever acted like it bothered me?" Kakashi quirked a brow.

"No, but this is different. I won't just be trying to get information." Sakura shook her head. "I feel as if it is a lot more dangerous than any of the missions I've been on before, not just because of who the target is."

"I admit it will be more challenging mentally than physically for you." Kakashi stood from the bed, pulling his pants on. "Not only do you have to make him love you, but you have to convince them all that you love him in return."

Sakura's eyes trailed after him as he moved around the room getting ready for the day. The little amount of light coming from the sky coloring his skin in pinks and yellows. "That's what I'm worried about. Making a guy think I want him is easy, but love-" She shook her head. "-isn't so easy."

He clasped her hands in his as she sat on the edge of the bed. "The best lies are those made from truth. He'll be able to tell if you aren't sincere. You have to believe your lies are true and make them be. Find something, anything to fall in love with and he won't be able to tell the difference until it's too late."

"But I already lo-"

He covered her mouth with his own cutting her off from saying it. The words didn't need to be said, he knew how she felt as did she, but the thought of her loving anyone else made the possessive side of him bubble up and demand he claim her.

When he pulled back leaving her breathless and wanting she knew it was time to go. No more stalling. No more goodbyes. If she didn't go now she didn't think she would be able to do it.

She relished in the feeling of his eyes lingering on her as she put her clothes back on. The way he couldn't seem to get enough of her after almost a year of being together. She was a much different person than the thirteen year old girl who begged Sasuke to stay. She'd found comfort in Kiba few years after Sasuke deserted them. Then Kakashi entered the picture. Leaving him was like she was thirteen years old all over again.

As she gathered her things and walked to her door, her heart ached. She knew it wasn't forever, they would see each other again. After it was all said and done. Knowing her copy nin he'd find some way to see her during it. Which was even worse than not seeing him at all.

Her eyes lingered on Kakashi as she opened the door. He gave her a small encouraging smile that caused his visible eye to crinkle at the corners and she was lost. She dropped her pack and launched herself into his arms.

Jerking his mask down, she pressed his mouth to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her desperation to stay poured into him as her tongue devoured the taste of his mouth. How could she ever let him go?

Kakashi was the first to pull away, his hands dropping from her bottom as he lowered her to the floor. He slid his mask back up, brushed his lips against her forehead, and then whispered the words she had tried to say in the bedroom, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kind of a bitter sweet chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all! Thanks for the great reviews! For those of you looking forward to more Kakashi/Sakura. There will be more later, but not for a little while. Like the description says this is mainly a Sakura/Itachi and will be focusing on them for the most part.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Tsunade sat in silence staring down at her desk. She made no movement to acknowledge her apprentice, much to the medic's irritation. Sakura's had gotten off a thirty-six hour shift mere moments ago and wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in Kakashi's arms, but an Anbu had been waiting outside the hospital for her. She'd been standing before her shishou for a few minutes now with no explanation to what she was doing there. Though, she wanted to, she didn't ask, she knew the Hokage would tell her when she was ready.

"You have to understand if there was anyone else qualified for this they'd be in here." The Hokage sighed, rubbing her temple. "But as it stands no one else with your particular skill set has as many successful missions than you."

Sakura didn't need to ask what kind of skills she was talking about. Since Sakura had been appointed jonin she had made sure her shishou did not play favorites when assigning missions and when a seduction mission became available she had been persistent in her pursuit to be allowed to do it. All the other kunoichis in her year had been through seduction training and Sakura wouldn't be left out. But who could have predicted the pink haired medic would be so proficient at it?

"M'lady, it's not like I haven't been on other seduction missions before." She tilted her head to the side. "If it's my relationship status you needn't worry about-"

"What you and Kakashi do in your personal lives is none of my concern." Tsunade quirked a brow when Sakura paled. She wasn't aware that the blonde knew of Kakashi and her's relationship.

"Tsunade I can explain-" She started, but was the older woman interrupted once more.

"Save it. I don't have time to hear your excuses. Though, I will be having a conversation with that lazy lout to make sure he understands what will happen if he doesn't treat you right." The blonde cracked her knuckles to emphasis her point.

"Yes, shishou." Sakura hung her head. She knew the hot-headed sannin would figure it out eventually, but Sakura had hoped to be the one to tell her over a long night of drinking. Her shishou was always more reasonable after she's had half a dozen bottles of sake.

"The reason for calling you here as you know is for a seduction mission." The blonde laced her fingers together leaning her chin against them. "But this won't be like any seduction mission you've been on before, because your mark is none other than Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura felt a bit faint at the known Akatsuki member's name. Itachi Uchiha? As in Sasuke's older brother? Tsunade must be drunk off her ass again! That's it! It's a joke! It had to be.

The pink haired medic began laughing much to her shishou's ire. "Itachi Uchiha! Ha! That's a good one. You almost had me for a second there, m'lady."

Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk causing Sakura to go silent and the desk to crack. "This is no laughing matter. And as much as I'd like to say otherwise, it is no joke."

"But m'lady, I don't understand. How do you expect me to be able to seduce one of the most dangerous missing nin in the country? Not to forget he's a known member of Akatsuki. I'd be killed for sure!" Sakura reasoned.

"We have no choice. No other methods have worked to get more intel on the group and the Council," She spit the word out with much distaste, "and I have come to an agreement. This is an approach they won't see coming. As my apprentice and the kinouchi with the highest success rate, it had to be you."

Still a little dumbstruck, Sakura nodded her head.

"Here is the mission details." She held out a scroll, which Sakura took with shaky hands. "You will leave in a week's time. No one, but you, the Council, and I know of this mission. I will inform Kakashi presently so that he may help prepare you for what you will be up against. But no one else is to know of this, understood?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Especially," She locked eyes with Sakura, "not that knucklehead Uzumaki. He would ruin it before it ever began." The blonde shook her head. "I wish you all the luck I have never possessed. You're going to need it. Dismissed."

Sakura glared down at her plate as she remembered what had started this mission. She hadn't talked to anyone, but Kakashi about her real mission. As far as they knew she was on an escort mission and would be back in a couple of weeks. She wasn't stupid enough to think that Naruto wouldn't try to come after her when she didn't return on time.

A small smile played on her lips. He was sure to raise hell when he was denied her mission records. Sakura did not envy her shishou having to deal with that idiot in her stead. She wished the loud mouth was here though. At least then, I wouldn't have to eat alone.

Green eyes scanned the restaurant pretending to watch the guests, when in fact, she was keeping an eye on the two cloaked figures to her left. She hoped to remain unnoticed for a while, but if they haven't noticed her yet they would soon. She wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

She still wore her ninja gear and leaf nin headband rather than civilian clothes. Her hair was still bubblegum pink, her face still the same. If they didn't recognize her face from the bingo books, then they would definitely recognize her headband. She wanted him to spark an interest on his own. In her experience were suspicious of women by nature and were easily manipulated when they think it was their idea first. So she would head in the same direction as them, but not engage or act as if she was following them. It would seem like a complete coincidence that they were headed the same way.

She prayed Itachi was like all the other men she encountered. They underestimated women and were too full of themselves to think she might want them for some other reason than their bodies. Even Kakashi had his moments, but he was usually quick to catch on to her game. She hoped Itachi wasn't the same.

The pink haired kinouchi nibbled on her meal her ears straining toward her target's table.

"We have company." Kisame, the blue scaly faced nin eyed the pink haired leaf ninja not three table from them.

"I noticed." Kisame's companion responded, setting down his chopsticks.

Used to the Uchiha's short responses, Kisame inquired, "Isn't that the Slug Queen's apprentice? What do you think she is doing all the way out here? I'd like to sink my teeth into her if you catch my meaning." He licked the sharp edges of his teeth, eyeing the young woman's seated figure, but then had a thought. "Do you think we've been spotted? They wouldn't be stupid enough to send a lone kinouchi to apprehend us, would they?"

"Doubtful." The Uchiha stood from his seat, not paying the pink haired kinouchi any mind. Whether or not the leaf ninja was there for them or not was no concern of his. They had a mission to complete and as long as she stayed out of his way he didn't see the need to cause any unnecessary problems. He walked out of the restaurant without a word to his companion, who after paying the check, quickly followed after him.

Green eyes watched the two men leaving the restaurant and signaled the waiter. She paid her bill and moved to follow them. She kept a leisurely pace as she made her way through the town. They were in a moderate sized town in the Land of Lightning. The town was known for their relaxing hot springs and thus dubbed Hot Spring Haven. From an earlier conversation she had overheard when she first spotted the blue and black Akatsukis, they would be in town for a while. No doubt searching for another jinchuriki. The thought of them doing to another person what they did the Gaara made Sakura blood boil.

Pink strands whipped around as she shook her anger away. She wasn't there for that. She had a mission to complete and taking on two of the Akatsuki was suicidal even if tempting.

Her eyes watched the two further down the road as they entered a hotel. As luck would have it, it was the same hotel she had checked into not long before.

Sakura entered the hotel a few minutes later, addressing the receptionist. "Hello again. Thank you for recommending that restaurant. I'm stuffed!"

"You're welcome, miss. Any time!" The young woman about her age gave her a little wave, which she returned with a smile as she made her way to her room.

Sakura plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes with a sigh. She needed a vacation. After this mission she wondered if she could convince Tsunade to let Kakashi and her go on one together? Afterall, her shishou owed her one.

After a while the toll of her mission weighed on and Sakura found herself fast asleep. After keeping a rigorous pace since she left Konoha, it was no wonder she was so tired. She didn't wake even as two chakra signatures stood outside her door.

"No, Kisame."

"Come on, Itachi. You have to admit it is a little suspicious." The blue haired man gnashed his teeth. "She just _happened_ to end up in the same hotel as us."

"You heard the clerk, she checked in hours before we did." The Uchiha glared at his companion.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. She could have -"

"Read our minds?" Itachi interrupted. "We didn't even know where we were staying until a few minutes ago. How could she have known? No. Leave her be. There is no point in drawing attention to ourselves. If she makes a move, then we will deal with it."

Kisame glared at the Uchiha's back as he walked away from him. That guy was just no fun. Always thinking about the mission. They could have at least played with her a little. It had been a while since Kisame had been touched by a woman. It was hard to convince anyone to give him a chance with his appearance and sharp teeth. He gave a long lingering look to the kunoichi's door and huffed as he followed his teammate back to their room.

It was dark outside when Sakura jerked awake. Kunai drawn, her eyes darted around her room for what had awaken her. Finding nothing she relaxed her grip and stretched. She can't believe she slept so well, even if she was still in her clothes.

Glancing at the clock next to the bed, Sakura groaned. It was barely past midnight. She hadn't slept as long as she thought.

She crossed her legs, placing her hands together in concentration as she let her chakra reach out for the chakra signatures she had started to track. One was in a room further down the hall from her, his static stasis concluding he was sleeping. While the other one was further into the hotel, toward the hot spring in the back.

Perfect.

She grabbed her room key as she headed toward the coed hot spring. This was the perfect opportunity to _accidentally_ run into him. Better yet, with any luck she'd get to check out what she would have to come closely acquainted with in the very near future and may be have a little fun while she was at it.

* * *

Not a huge chapter, but better than nothing!


End file.
